The invention relates to a system and method for control of at least one bioreactor, other cell cultivation-related equipment, and systems containing any combination of the same.
Cell culture processes are used for cultivating various types of cells, such as mammalian cells. For example, a cell culture process may be implemented via a bioreactor. It is important in cell culture processes to maintain the proper physicochemical environment for maximum cell cultivation (cells such as Human cells, Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells, mouse myeloma (NS0), hybridoma), and/or producing the desired product (such as recombinant protein, a monoclonal antibody, antibody fusion protein and other related product types) meeting its quality specifications. For example, factors such as dissolved oxygen levels, culture pH, temperature, shear sensitivity and the like play important roles in the cell culture process. Moreover, the maintenance of the nutritional environment is also important.
However, in the context of producing or cultivating these multiple different cells on a large, industrial scale, maintaining the proper levels of the physicochemical and/or the nutritional environment may be challenging, especially given that a large-scale cultivation system may not only require a plurality of bioreactors, but would also require other types of equipment, e.g., preparation equipment, feed equipment, purification equipment, etc., to carry out the various tasks involved in cell cultivation. In this regard, systems and/or methods for maintaining proper environments for cell cultivation in a large scale bioreactor implementation and allowing for operator/user interaction with the implementation are needed.